<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姿色 续① by justwhoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706926">姿色 续①</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhoru/pseuds/justwhoru'>justwhoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all 琛 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhoru/pseuds/justwhoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>主35<br/>75/95提及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>美味嘉姚 姚颜四起 琛任之美</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姿色 续①</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>身边没人。<br/>这是姚琛醒来后发现的第一件事。他不知道焉栩嘉什么时候离开的，可能是打完炮连夜就跑了，所以在这种天光未明，房间里还很昏暗的时候人就不见了。<br/>姚琛翻了一下身，看到床头不知亮了多久的小夜灯。<br/>倒是体贴，跑路还不忘自己怕黑，睡觉必须要开一盏床头灯的事情。姚琛在心里讽刺着。<br/>他把手机按亮，给焉栩嘉发了一条满带嘲讽的“谢谢”。然后厌憎地摔了手机。<br/>那种对待别人的讽刺在姚琛脚踩在异国他乡的土地上的时候，就全部化成了对自己的讥讽。<br/>“真是出息了啊，失去一个炮友而已，居然需要跑到国外来散心疗伤？”<br/>自己自我讥讽就算了，身边还有烦人精一直在叽叽喳喳说个不停，姚琛很不耐烦的把墨镜拿下来，眼风如刀，“张颜齐！”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你不说话能憋死是吗？能吗？”<br/>是真的生气了。张颜齐在心里叹了一口气。他从来没有见过这样的姚琛，甚至在一定程度上可以说是有些气急败坏。<br/>一直默默地守了姚琛这么多年，没有人比张颜齐清楚姚琛是什么样的人。这个人就像一个生来就断了线的风筝，兀自漂浮着，出场漂亮惊艳，但也从没有在哪里停留很久。身边床伴一个接一个地换，但他好像只是短暂地路过那些人的世界，留下嬉笑怒骂，然后离开。<br/>只有焉栩嘉不一样。不一样到张颜齐这个自诩一定会是第一个抓住风筝线头的男人，开始嫉妒起那个叫焉栩嘉的男人  。<br/>不过眼前，更应该解决的好像并不是那个叫焉栩嘉的人。<br/>带着凉意的秋风把太阳拉下了山，远处天际一片火红的云海，树影重重，在民风开放的国度，两个小情人靠在树下激烈的拥吻对于路边经过的人来说已经习以为常了。<br/>只有张颜齐想不通，他只不过是去买两瓶水的功夫，姚琛怎么又跟一个男人勾搭在一起了？<br/>姚琛睁开眼睛才看到张颜齐买水回来了，他拍了拍任豪的肩膀，把男人推开，笑靥如花地告诉了他自己酒店房间的号码。<br/>然后就被张颜齐一把拽了过去。<br/>在陌生的国度偶遇熟悉的情人其实是一件让人心情愉悦的事，虽然他和姚琛分了许久了，但他其实很惦记小野猫的滋味，任豪笑了一下，路过姚琛的时候留下一句“晚上见。”<br/>姚琛还没有回答，张颜齐就先炸了，情绪低到极限的男人瞪着任豪，咬牙切齿地，“见什么见，他今晚是我的，滚。”<br/>酒店的房门被粗鲁地推开又重重合上，张颜齐喘着粗气把姚琛按在了门板上，“你不是早和他分了吗？怎么又搞到一起了？”<br/>极具侵略性的盘问姿势让姚琛不适地偏了偏头，他轻笑了一下，“怎么？吃醋了？张颜齐，憋了这么多年，你其实早就想和我上床了吧？”<br/>男人几乎是在一瞬间就红了眼，他以为自己爱得已经够妥帖够默默无声了，他等了那么多年，等这个人回头看他一眼，而他却充满讥讽地问他是不是想和他上床？<br/>去他妈的清风明月的爱。这一刻张颜齐只想把自己的滚烫和炽热占满眼前这个人的身体，让这张嘴再也说不出讨厌的话来，如果可以，他甚至想拿锁链把姚琛囚禁起来，除了他张颜齐的爱和欲望，这个人再也不能承受其他。<br/>他是这么想的，也是这么做的。<br/>野蛮的吻落在姚琛的眉眼，嘴唇，颈部，张颜齐用嘴硬生生地撕开了姚琛的衣领，然后他看到了姚琛身上，大大小小的，青紫的，另一个人留下的痕迹。<br/>焉栩嘉。<br/>张颜齐就像一头受伤的野兽盯着姚琛，眼睛通红，他又十分唾弃自己，尽管这个人如此浪荡，他还是因为他，身下的性器硬到爆炸，只想捅开他，让他在自己的身下呻吟，让他的嘴里吐出自己想听的淫词艳语。<br/>“叮咚”<br/>酒店房间的门铃被按响了，姚琛动了动，想反手去开门，却被张颜齐死死地按住，男人的声音落在耳边，沙哑又危险，“怎么？想给任豪开门？是我一个人不能满足你，你想3P吗？”<br/>姚琛笑了，他捧起张颜齐的脸，轻轻抚摸着，在他的唇角落下一个几乎算得上轻柔的吻，然后挣开男人的怀抱，打开了房间门，脸还对着张颜齐笑盈盈地：“我就是想3P。”<br/>“你，在，说，什么？”房间外的来人似乎没想到会听到这番话，语气冻得像西伯利亚最寒冷的季节里呼啸的烈风，如刀似剑地，割裂了姚琛表面伪装的淡定，姚琛愕然转头。<br/>来人不是任豪。<br/>是那个连夜跑了的。<br/>说要和他断绝关系的。<br/>焉栩嘉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>